


Fantasies Fulfilled

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, gravestones, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Greg has gotten hot and sweaty helping Sherlock dig up a grave, Mycroft can hardly resist the man. They've been keeping their relationship a secret for so long, but Mycroft can barely hide his erection from seeing the officer. He's so sexy Mycroft has to pull him aside and have his way with that silver fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nixxie-fic.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nixxie-fic.tumblr.com).



> Lots of smut. Smut everyone! Smut for everyone!

"All right, Sherlock. There ya go. She's up," Greg panted softly, climbing out of the now empty grave.

Sherlock had insisted on digging up this woman who had been dead for centuries to solve some ancient case. He insisted it was important and needed help, so Greg had agreed to dig while Mycroft held the flashlight. What Greg didn't notice though was that his secret lover was having a bit of trouble in his trousers. Once Sherlock was distracted, Greg was suddenly pulled aside by Mycroft and pressed up against a gravestone. 

"You have no idea what seeing you like that has done to me," Mycroft panted, taking Greg's hand and pressing it against his crotch where a large bulge was forming.

Greg smirked, palming it gently. "Oh? Seeing me work like that makes you this eager, hm? Well we oughtta do something about that, shouldn't we?"

Mycroft opened his mouth to make a snide remark, but was cut off by Greg's tongue. They snogged thoroughly, Mycroft pressing Greg back against the tombstone. They knew they didn't have much time, so this would have to be quick. But they could manage. They stripped one another rapidly, hardly caring where the clothing landed as it was tossed aside.

"On your knees," Greg ordered with a bit of a purr to his voice once they were both stripped.

Mycroft followed the order instantly, dropping to his knees and watching Greg. The Detective Inspector, gripped Mycroft's hair in one hand and his jaw with the other, opening his partner's mouth before pressing his hardening length inside. He thrusted softly at first, then harder and harder until they were deepthroating. Mycroft took it easily, hollowing his cheeks and letting Greg have his way with him. He used his tongue and pulled out every trick he could think of until he felt Greg's seed fill his mouth. He swallowed every drop of it, then pulled back and licked his lips.

"Your turn," he murmured, getting to his feet.

Greg smirked and got on his own knees, taking Mycroft's thick, throbbing member into his mouth. He sucked it thoroughly before allowing Mycroft to take over, the other immediately thrusting hard and fast. It didn't take long for him to cum then, emptying his hot, white seed into the man's mouth. After having given each other blowjobs, the two men spent plenty of time snogging against the tombstone. When Greg peeked around the tombstone though, he realised Sherlock was in his mind palace.

"We have a bit more time, my sexy ginger. Ready for round two"?" he purred, kissing Mycroft thoroughly.

Sure enough, the pair was soon at it again. But this time, it was Mycroft slamming his cock into Greg's arse. Greg was gripping the gravestone in front of them, rocking it a bit each time Mycroft thrust inside of him. Sure enough, he came hard against the grass and stone, biting his lip to keep from shouting. He tightened around Mycroft's length, causing him to cum once more. This time they were finished, panting softly and cuddling a bit behind the tombstone. They dressed one another once they'd caught their breath, then came out from behind the tombstone so they'd be there when Sherlock came out of his mind palace. They made sure they were clean and didn't look like they'd just had sex, not needing Sherlock to deduce it.

When Sherlock finally came out of his mind palace and was ready to continue on with the case, they left without further discussion. To this day, no one apart from the two men knows what happened in that cemetery while Sherlock was in his mind palace. And it's doubtful anyone ever will. Just their dirty little secret and fantasies now fulfilled. 


End file.
